


Coming to the Table

by c3childs



Series: Talks over Tea and Tables [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3childs/pseuds/c3childs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chief has a chat with the councilman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to the Table

**Author's Note:**

> First place Prompt #52 - Party

“Lin! What a nice surprise.”

Lin felt her hackles rise as Tarrlok’s oily smooth voice sounded above the noise of quiet dining and music. She didn’t bother schooling the curl of her lip into a smile. She would not play games with this man.

He smiled at her, all teeth.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of –“

“This concerns your…task force, as you call it.”

“Well, don’t stand there looming. Why don’t you sit and join me for lunch?” He waved her into a chair.

She did not move.

“Lin, please. You’re making a scene,” he insisted.

Her presence at his table was indeed drawing stares from the other lunch-goers. She obliged him, falling into the chair stiffly. Tarrlok lifted his tea to his lips, contemplating her over the rim.

A waiter brought another cup, a menu, and small plate of dumplings before bowing and retreating. Tarrlok reached for the teapot, filled her cup and his own.

“I’m not here for tea.”

He shrugged laconically, his grin ever-present. She rather hated it, knowing it to be that mistakenly superior and smug smile he so favored. It set her teeth on edge.

“Right. You know, I would think that you’d approve of my little task force. I would have asked you to join but did not think that you –“

“The Avatar is reckless and inexperienced,” she cut him off. “I’m sure you heard of the damage she caused her fist day in my city.”

“Yes, it was quite the display of power. As for inexperience, she’ll get that as a member of my team.”

“In the meantime, as she destroys city property, I expect that you will cover all expenses.”

“Is that all this is about? Nothing like that will happen on my watch.”

 _That_ , Lin found funny and the huff that escaped her could have been a laugh.

“You think you can control her,” she surmised. “You probably can manage manipulating her, but I doubt for very long before she's wise to you."

With her piece said, Lin stood to go. Tarrlok reached for her, fingers brushing against braces on her arm.

“This really was lovely, Lin. We should meet like this more often. Although perhaps next time, you could wear something more –“

“You shouldn’t finish that sentence,” she said, looking pointedly at the hand lingering on her arm.

He pulled it back, holding his hands up placating.

Tarrlok watched her walk away, and the smile devolved into an eye roll.

He snapped his fingers, signaling for the waiter.

“Take those away,” he gestured towards the extra table settings. “This is a party of one.”


End file.
